Bittersweet Reality
by cryptic darkness
Summary: Another fic. Diego's past, childhood. Stuff that happened before the human camp. Please R/R I'll give ya a hug if ya do! I dare ya to read this. Come on it's Diego... Hmm gorgeous
1. Default Chapter

Bittersweet Reality  
A/N: Nothing is mine except fictional characters. Please r/r and flames are welcome but fanfiction is highly flammable. Cryptic Darkness takes no legal action for flames blowing up in ya face. Whatever...  
**********************************************************************************  
  
The female sabertooth-tiger youth, Sheeba stood alone on a snow-covered ledge. Gazing out at the desserted wasteland of snow and ice. Watching the snowflakes begin to fall.   
  
//Boring...// Sheeba sighed deeply. But her acute nose picked up a rough scent drifting behind her. Hearing the pad of paws against the snow. Feeling low breathes wafting in the silent air...  
  
"Game's up... Whoeva ya are. Lemme see ya." Hestitantly a male sabertooth emerged from the snowstorm. Sheeba backed off slighty. "Ya nat from mae pack..." The male crouched down, snarling.  
  
"What are ya doing in our territory?" Sheeba smiled sweetly.  
  
"Nothing... What are ya gonna do 'bout et?" Sheeba challenged. The male advanced until he stopped inches apart from her. Sheeba's deep blue eyes tried to hid from the hypnotic stare from dark green eyes.  
  
"Bring it on, little female." The male smirked, starting to circle Sheeba.   
  
"Ah ain't little..." Sheeba hissed, ducking into a crouching position. Sheeba waited until the male past her from infront. But her pounce failed as the male shook her violently off. Sheeba landed hard on the ground, sinking into the snow.   
  
"Had it hard enough yet female? Ready ta give up?" The male advanced again, but stopped short of Sheeba. "Ready to start to weep..?" Sheeba held back burning tears. "Let 'em go. Ya so weak, little female..."   
  
"No." Sheeba kicked snow into his face. Quickly rising, Sheeba tackled him, sinking claws into his body. The male blindly yelped. Losing his footing, they started rolling off the ledge. Rolling faster down the slope, hit the ground below. Sheeba flew off the male, spinning into a deep self-made hole. The male collided violently with a tree and started cursing.  
  
"Hey, are ya alright. Ya deserved dat being such e' jerk." The male rose, sheepishly. Sheeba giggled.  
  
"Ya fight very dirty, female." He smiled hesitantly.  
  
"Sheeba."  
  
"Sheeba... I'm Diego." Sheeba smiled sweetly again. "What are ya doing here anyway?" Sheeba shrugged, kicking snow with her front paw.   
  
"Since da "ice age" or whateva, mae pack's been "migratin'." Sheeba sighed. "... Whateva. Et's pretty boring... What were ya doin' here?" Diego shrugged.  
  
"I'm not old enough to hunt... Which isn't fair... So I'm trying to prove myself by hunting by myself..." Diego sighed. "But the only thing I've hunted is you... But ya beat me up." Sheeba giggled. Diego started to laugh.   
  
"Well, maybe next time I'll let ya win. I kinda feel sorry for ya. Bein' so weak..." Sheeba mocked.   
  
"Bring it on, little female." Diego snarled. Both crouched down in fighting positions infront of each other.   
  
"Hey Diego." Diego and Sheeba yelped in surprise. "Diego..."   
  
"... Soto." Diego muttered, venomously.  
  
"Soto..?" Sheeba gazed in the direction of the new scent. A large sabertooth male slided down the slope. Roughly handsome with burning eyes, seasons older than Sheeba or Diego.  
  
"Your father wants you back home, Diego." The thick-aceented voice growled. "You shouldn't be off on your own, Diego. You can't survive by yourself." The burning eyes set on Sheeba for the first time. "Who's this female?"  
  
"Ah'm Sheeba." Sheeba backed off slighty, feeling violated from his firey eyes.   
  
"Get going, Diego." Eyes turned back to a scowling Diego. "Now Diego. Your not a hunter yet."  
  
"... Well... See ya Sheeba."   
  
"Yeah, see ya Diego." Diego started climbing the slope. Throwing Soto, hatred-filled glances, cursing softly. Finally disapearing but not before turning to stare straight at Sheeba, lightly smiling.  
  
"Well female... Sheeba, what's the ice age comming to? A pretty, little female out in wilderness defending herself. Alone..." Sheeba smiled meekly, but her deep eyes revelled fear.  
"Aw, don't be scared." Soto crooned, gently rubbing past her. "Where's your pack?"  
  
"Ah don't know." Sheeba trembled. Soto smirked.  
  
"I can tell your not from my pack. Your eyes. Their too deep. Your skin is too golden. Your coat is too silky..." Sheeba began to feel more violated by his words. "And your body. Your body is far too... Beautiful. I'm impressed."  
  
"Please... Please leave mae alone. Ah have ta find mae pack." Sheeba tried to walk past but Soto blocked her off.  
  
"You know, I still need a mate for this season..." Sheeba trembled violently, shocked.  
  
"Ah'm not old enough ta have e' mate. An' ya not from mae pack... Sorry." Soto inched closer. Sheeba waited until the violation was too close for liking. Claws retracted, slashing him across the face. Soto roared.  
  
"How dare you..." A figure lept between Sheeba and Soto. Fangs gleaming in Soto's direction. Sheeba smiled.  
  
"Ah'm warning ya if ya ever touch mae sister again. Ah'll rip ya throat open."   
  
"Bast..." Sheeba yelled happily.  
  
"Shut ya mouth, Sheeba." The beautiful, female adult yelled back. "Ya insane cub. Runnin' away like dat."   
  
"Listen female... Bast. I apologize for everything. But I meerly wanted take Sheeba back to my pack. I presumed she didn't have a pack, wandering alone." Soto bowed gently to Bastet.  
  
"Damn ya ta hell." Bastet hissed. "Get out of mae site." Soto began retreating up the slope. "Sheeba, are ya alright?" Before Sheeba could nod, voices were heard over the ledge.  
  
"Bast. Sheeba."   
  
"Mama." Bast and Sheeba yelled in unison. Another beautiful female raced down the slope, rubbing against Sheeba.  
  
"Ah was so scared, Sheeba."   
  
"Mama." Tears started falling from Sheeba's blue eyes. Devi smiled at Sheeba.  
  
"Don't cry Sheeba. Everythang's fine now."  
  
"Devi." A male resembling an adult-sized Diego slid down the slope, followed by Soto. "I see you found your daughter." A deep, hardened voice spoke gingerly.  
  
"Sheeba, dis es Cronus, the leader of another pack. We have decided ta join together for the migration. We are stronger in larger numbers, my Sheeba." Devi explained.  
  
"If dis is a pack havin' love-crazed males like Soto. Naw way am ah comming." Bastet yelled. Cronus stared back at Soto.  
  
"Soto, we have females in our clan other than Bastet, I forbid you to touch her... Or little Sheeba for that matter." Sheeba behind her mother, poked out her small tongue rudely at Soto.  
  
"Haha." Sheeba muttered quietly.  
  
"Yes sir." Soto nodded, staring murderously at a smiling sweetly, Bastet. //I'll bide my time with you, pretty one...//   
  
"Come, we must return to the pack before the snow starts to fall harder. It is lucky, Soto and his hunters were sucessful on their hunt." Cronus began to lead the trail back to the pack's camp. Soto purposely brushed past Bastet.  
  
"Touch mae an' ah'll kill ya even if ya forbidden ta see mae." Bastet hissed in Soto's ear. Soto laughed softly.  
  
"Oh, you slay me, pretty Bastet."  
  
"Ah'm warning ya." Bastet growled, pushing past Soto, violently.  
  
"I live dangerously Bastet. You will learn to know this. I am not frightened of your mild treats..." Bastet shook Soto off, hissing in frustration. After reaching the camp. Sheeba decided to crouch alone.  
  
"Hey, little female." Sheeba smiled, turning around.  
  
"Diego."  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Like that? Please r/r. Remember what I warned about flames. See ya. 


	2. Violent Lust

Bittersweet Reality  
Cryptic Darkness  
A/N: Remember what I said about flammable fanfiction. Please r/r. But flames are still welcome. Nothing belongs to me except fictional characters. *Deep breathe* Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, Blah, blah, blah... Whatever  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Bastet's glittering blue eyes flickered. Watching every movement the small cubs stepped. Watching the fluffy bodies, roll and tumble in the deep snow.   
  
"Stay off the ice, Hepat." Bastet warned the female pawing the frozen pond curiously. "Set, this means ya too." The male besides Hepat retreated backwards. //Ah know that trick...// Bastet waited until her sensitive ears picked up the sounds of frightened meowing. Bastet watched as Hepat and Set started sliding across the ice.  
  
"Life es so short yet sweet." Bastet sighed, slowly rising and walked to the ice. Followed closely by the other cubs. Eyes glittering with extreme excitement. Bastet pawned the freezing ice. "Why mae?"   
  
A large figure slid past Bastet, as she positioned herself to pounce. //Soto...// Bastet hissed. Soto pushed Hepat and Set hard across the ice and they collided into Bastet's lap. Bastet rolled her dark eyes. Beckoning the cubs to return to their play, Bastet crouched down.   
  
"Miss me?" Soto jumped off the ice, smirking. Bastet hissed.  
  
"Ah'm tryin' ta forget. Nat miss." Bastet flinched as Soto sat besides her. "Hey, go away. Remember ya forbidden ta see mae... An' that ta mae ya have a death sentence." Soto shrugged.  
  
"I live dangerously..." Soto leaned towards her. "Very dangerously."   
  
"Find another female ta entertain ya." Bastet pushed him away, roughly.   
  
"Hey, pretty one, you can't resist me forever." Soto warned, laughing.  
  
"Naw, ah swear ah'll kill ya before that happens." Soto ignored the threat, attension turning to the cubs, still rolling in the snow. "What?" Soto's smirk increased.  
  
"I'm thinking of what our cubs will look like."   
  
"Cubs? Keep dreaming." Bastet gritted her teeth. //Who the hell does this male think he es? Planning mae future...//  
  
"It will have your beautiful eyes..." Soto continued, ignoring Bastet's low growling. "And my..."  
  
"Get bent." Bastet yelled, violently slashing his face. Soto meerly flinched.  
  
"Hey, Soto." A feminine voice yelled.  
  
"... Venus." Soto muttered.  
  
"Venus." Bastet purred sweetly. Turning to stare at a beautiful female racing towards her.  
  
"Venus, what are you doing here?" Venus stopped short of Bastet, scanning her with bright, sparkling green eyes. Bastet set her own blue ones burning darkly into Venus.  
  
"I was like missing you. Indra said ya were like here with..." Venus smiled falsely at Bastet, hiding the superiority she felt against dark female infront of her.   
  
"Bastet."  
  
"Bastet... Like whatever. Anyway I like came to see you." Venus pouted, seductively. "I like missed you so much, Soto." Venus purred, nuzzling up to Soto. Soto's burning eyes caught Bastet's moody expression. Smirking, he nuzzled Venus's cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry, Venus. I didn't see you after I returned from the hunt." Soto sighed falsely.  
  
//Ah remember last nite, ya were tryin' ya luck wid mae.// Bastet remembered.  
  
"Do you forgive me, my jewel?" Venus giggled, as Soto playfully bit the silky fur under her left ear.  
  
"Yes totally. I like so couldn't stay mad with you, Soto."  
  
//Ditzy airhead.// Bastet sighed. //Ah've seen ta much of love-sick crap this ice age.//   
  
"Well, ah really have got ta go. All ya cubs come 'ere." Groans of protest erupted from the fluffy cubs. "Don' say anything just start walkin'..."  
  
"Hey, were not like pushing you away... Bastet. The cubs can still play an' stuff if they wanna." Venus smiled darkly.  
  
"Naw. Thankya but ah've gotta take 'em back now anyway." Bastet hissed. "Well, see ya 'round ah guess. Soto... Venus." Bastet walked over to the retreating cubs without looking glancing back. But voices behind Bastet, lingered in her mind... Bastet started thinking murderous thoughts of Venus.  
  
//Perky bitch. Ah even feel sorry for Soto... Wait, naw ah don' feel anything for him. Sicko... But why do ah feel strange... Am ah... jealous..?//   
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Diego huddled alone. Green eyes burning fiercely. //Life is boring. I want freedom. I wanna hunt...//  
  
"Hey Diego." The pretty female stalked towards Diego.   
  
"Sheeba." Diego mumbled. Sheeba caught the extremely downcast expression on his face. Sheeba crouched down besides Diego, smiling sweetly.  
  
"What's the matter wid ya?" Diego sighed. "Ha, cat got ya tongue." Sheeba giggled, pushing Diego in a teasing manner. "Aw, Diego's no fun..." Sheeba rolled her deep blue eyes.  
  
"I'll tell you what the matter is." Sheeba stared at handsome male infront of her. Diego growled low. "Hey, cool it."  
  
"An' ya are?" Sheeba asked.  
  
"Indra." Indra smiled. Sheeba seemed to blush.   
  
//He's cute.// Diego rolled his green eyes.   
  
"You must be one of the new ones. I haven't had the plaesure of seeing ya round here. And you might be?"  
  
"... Sheeba."  
  
"Go way Indra." Diego yelled. "Go find some other female ta harass. Leave Sheeba out of everything." Indra shrugged, gazing at Sheeba.  
  
"You'll find that some males are... Jealous of their talents and..." Indra laughed. "Status."  
  
"Screw you, Indra." Diego rose, menacingly. Indra leaned towards Diego.  
  
"Think Diego. At lest I am part of the hunting."   
  
"Hey Indra, wassup man?" A small goofy-looking male followed by another extremely plump male raced up. "Oh, who's the pretty new meat?"   
  
"Zeke, this is Sheeba." Indra nudged Sheeba gently.  
  
"Well, hi Sheeba." Zeke smiled sheepishly at her. "Now, looks like ya new?"  
  
"Yeah ah guess." Sheeba shrugged.   
  
"Well, being new we'll just tell that it will ruin ya status hangin' round with weakling losers mainly Diego." Indra finished.  
  
"Hmm." Zeke and the other fat male nodded in unison.  
  
"Thankya for the warning but ah've got mae own opinion of ruinin' mae status an' who ah decide ta hang wid." Indra shrugged harmlessly.  
  
"Whatever Sheeba. But if you change your mind. Just tell me... I'll look after you." Indra leaned over and whispered the last few words into Sheeba's ear.  
  
"Alright, that's it. Bring it on, Indra. Like I give about you being selected for the hunt. I'll smash you anyway. Me an' you, Indra." Diego snarled and moved into a fighting position. Indra looked surprised but moved into a fighting position, calws retracted.  
  
"I'll enjoy whooping your sorry ass, Diego." Indra smirked.  
  
"Whatever Indra." Diego muttered, venomously. Sheeba sighed.  
  
"Look, if et's nah biggie ta ya but ah'm not gonna sit here while ya rip each other ta shreads." Sheeba stalked off, moodily. Diego gazed after her, sadly.   
  
"Seems like you are stalking a prey, you can't kill." Indra caught Diego staring at Sheeba and he started to laugh mockingly. "Oh, poor Diego. Pretty female like Sheeba. Never."   
  
"What?" Diego snarled as Sheeba quickly disapeared. "What the hell are ya talkin' about, Indra?"  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Sheeba gazed at her fuzzy reflection upon the ice.  
  
"Every male wants a piece of mae." Sheeba sighed. "Why can't ah be left alone." She smelt his rough scent on the air.  
  
"Hey, Sheeba." Sheeba sniffed.   
  
"Hi. Didn't rip each other ta shreads ah see."  
  
"No." Diego shrugged. "Are ya angry at me?" Sheeba sighed.  
  
"For what? Ya haven't done anythang against mae."   
  
"So, were still friends." Diego asked hesitantly. Sheeba gazed straight at him.   
  
"Yeah whatever."   
  
"Yes?" Diego questioned her answer. Sheeba pinned him down quickly.  
  
"Yes." Sheeba gazed directly at his eyes.  
  
//This es strange. Ah feel wierd... Whatever.//   
  
"What do ya want ta do?" Sheeba rolled off Diego, who rose.  
  
"Wanna play on the ice?" Diego shrugged. Before Sheeba answered, Diego pushed her hard and Sheeba slid along the ice.  
  
"Hey." Sheeba yelled. Diego laughed, following her. Sheeba tackled him but accidently fell short. Colliding into his hind leg. Together they started a playful game of tag on the ice.  
  
"That was fun." Darkness started fall. Both slide of the ice. Frozen and shivering. Sheeba looked at Diego.  
  
"Ah guess."   
  
"Ready for round two?" Diego challenged.   
  
"What?"   
  
"This." Diego laughed, as a snow exploded, covering Sheeba's body.  
  
"Hey, quit that." Sheeba shook her body, sending snow in every direction. "Ya are so gonna pay for that." Sheeba found herself alone as Diego kept laughing and raced off. "Hey wait up..."  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Keep r/r. Remember the flames. If ya didn't reckonise Indra. He was one of Soto's sabertooth's from the movie. The aggresive and "cute" one... See ya. ^_^ 


	3. Burning Tragedy

Bittersweet Reality  
Cryptic Darkness  
*********************************************************************************************************  
  
Sheeba gazed her bubbly reflection in the water hole clawed from the ice. No longer a fluffy cub but a beautiful adult female. Change flowed through her body. Yellow fluff turned to golden silk. Sharp fangs gleamed in the moon's light glow. Slim hind-legs portrayed extreme grace. Dark, wild blue eyes, blazed with ceaseless flames. Mating season nearly upon her. Sheeba sighed deeply.   
  
"Love is weakness." Sheeba hissed violently. Sheeba never in life, loved. Maybe cared deeply but never truly loved. Except...   
"Diego... No..." Sheeba gritted her teeth.   
"Life's a bitch." Sheeba's accent had disappeared through growth. Sheeba missed the southern voice of her past. But life is change... ]  
"But maybe he... No, I'm crazy."  
  
//But I'm ain't the only one changing.// Sheeba smiled darkly, changing the subject quickly. //Diego changed...// Sheeba giggled. Diego was gorgeous... So muscular... A wild predator. The perfect killer.   
  
//And Bast...// Sheeba sighed. Her sister turned to darkness. A depressed, violent, evil shadow. The gothic rebel princess. Sheeba felt extremely sympathetic for Bastet. Ever since a bitchy female... Venus birthed a litter of cubs last mating season. Bastet became a wild, silent psycho... Sheeba remembered the cubs being of Soto's blood.   
  
//But some things never change... Indra.// The usual pathetic, womanising male. Sheeba groaned. //And life changes quickly...// Sheeba gazed at the vibrant, white moon.   
  
//Maybe there is more than caring deeply for Diego... Deeper than friendship... But maybe Diego never felt the feeling about me... Maybe I'm feeling things about him... Alone...//  
  
"Do I tell him? Or is this a hidden secret? Maybe it will pass. But... I wish you could speak." Sheeba sighed, turning away from the night sky overhead the moon shone brightly. Stars sparkled and glittered.  
  
//I miss him.// Diego left on a hunt with the adult males, three moons ago. Sheeba hid the anxious stress, she felt. //Diego...//  
  
*********************************************************************************************************  
  
//This is crazy... Attacking a human pack...// The firey, burning flames and thick, grey smoke stung Diego's vision. His body bathed in crimson blood. Indra stalked past. His fangs and lips dripping of human blood.   
  
"This is insane. The human pack is stronger in force." Indra snarled. "Soto called a retreat." Diego bared his fangs, venomously.  
  
" Tell Soto to wait. I need to... find something." Diego melted into the flames and smoke. Indra sighed.   
  
"Crazy..."   
  
Diego padded silently into the primitive hut. A dead body of a female human. Victim of Diego, stained with blood lay emotionless on the ground. A red light glittered and sparkled across her pale forehead. Diego remembered seeing the red stones before rushing away before being cornered in the room by human males.  
  
//This is perfect... Sheeba will love this... And I will... tell Sheeba that I... love... her...// Diego sighed, picking the glinting ruby tiara with his teeth. //But she'll love it...// Diego silently retreated from the camp, sneaking past small groups of humans.  
  
"... Diego..." //Father..?// Diego remembered the deep voice so well. "... Diego..." Diego tracked his way to his father by instinct scent. Diego dropped the tiara in shock. The tiara clinked as the rubies rebounded off snow-covered pebbles.  
  
"No..." Diego hissed... Cronus lay on the snow, blood leaking quickly from his body, staining the pure snow around him. "No... father..." Cronus smiled deeply, green eyes fogging over.  
  
"Diego..." Indra raced along side Diego. "Soto wants you... Cronus..." Indra gasped. Diego fought back burning tears.  
  
"Go get Soto. Indra, go find Soto." Diego ordered, softly. Indra stood frozen in place. "Now." Diego yelled, a tear running down his cheek. Indra disappeared quickly heading towards the high peak.  
  
"... Diego..." Cronus rasped quietly. "You know I am dying..."   
  
"Yes..." Diego whimpered softly.   
  
"I want to tell you... I'm so proud of you..." Cronus shifted in his head in Diego's direction.   
  
"What."  
  
"You have everything I could of asked of you... In time you will lead the pack... I love you, Diego."   
  
"Yes." Diego started to tremble slightly. Cronus closed his eyes, sighing.  
  
"You will be fine, Diego..." Cronus lay perfectly still. Diego nudged his father, dripping tears on his fur.  
  
"Papa..."   
  
"Diego." Soto followed by Indra bowed his head respectfully. "I'm deeply sorry for your loss." Diego nodded, his tears drying.   
  
"Thankyou Soto." Diego gazed at his father, walking over and picking up the ruby tiara. "He will not die in vain. I will avenge my father with the blood of the humans." Diego's green eyes burned violently. But Diego trembled, his body shook and he collasped hard in the snow. Soto sighed, inspecting Diego's deep wounds.  
  
"Blood loss. Help me lift him, Indra." Together both placed Diego's body between them, hauling him towards the peak... Diego's eyelids flickered slowly... Everything melted into black darkness...   
  
*********************************************************************************************************  
  
Bastet paced back and forth. Silent except for the sound of her paws sinking into the snow. Fighting the strong urge to start crying helplessly. Every night, howling prayers to the moon. Every night weeping alone. The queen of wild darkness. Bastet sighed. She hated that she loved this.   
  
//I tried to hide my feelings. But I loved him. I hated loving him. But I loved him. He loved me but I hid my feelings from him. I felt betrayed because of Venus. I felt disgusted because of Sheeba. I love my sister. I felt sorrow for his children. But the cubs might of been mine. But I am nought but a dark shadow...//  
  
"Bast..." Bastet knew the familiar scent and voice.   
  
//Sheeba.// But Bastet never turned her strong gaze from the night sky.   
  
"Hey Bast. You were so alone, I decided to come to see you." Bastet kept silent, but her lips urged her to speak. "I wanted to speak to you, because you the one who keeps all my secrets." Bastet refused to smiled. Her face emotionless. "I miss Diego... I wanted to ask if I should tell him that I... love him." Sheeba sighed.  
  
//Sheeba loves Diego...// Bastet turned her gaze to the white ground. //Hmmm...// Sheeba pawed the ground, nervously.  
  
"Bast, should I tell Diego? Or say nothing. Keep everything hidden." Sheeba shrugged. Bastet only displayed answers in nods and shakes of her head. But Bastet didn't move her head to a shake or nod. "So, you can't help me? Well alright, I guess I gonna have to decide by myself." Sheeba sighed deeply again. "Well I will see you around, Bast... I miss you, please remember this..." Bastet watched her sister start to prowl away.  
  
"Sheeba." Bastet's voice was quiet. Sheeba whirled around in shock. "I miss you too... I love ya, mae little sista." Tears started to roll down Sheeba's face.  
  
"Bast." Sheeba raced over to the still emotionless Bastet, weeping onto her shoulder. "I love you too." Bastet waited until Sheeba calmed and removed her head from her shoulder. Staring directly into Sheeba's deep eyes. Wild and glowing.  
  
"Ya gotta tell him. Neva be like mae. Don't hide et away. Please promise mae ya will?" Sheeba nodded, tears drying. "Believe mae if ya don't ya'll end up neva forgivin' yaself."   
  
"Yes Bast. I promise." Sheeba smiled happily.  
  
"Sheebie." Small, child-like, unisoned voices squeaked.   
  
"Rama, Shiva, Ororo." Sheeba gazed softly at the trio balls of fluff. Bastet shot the cubs a look of disgusted hatred through dead, burning eyes. "You should be with your mother." Bastet's flaming eyes burned violently.   
  
"Mama sez daddy will be home soon. Were waiting fer daddy. We miss him lots." Ororo whimpered. Rama stepped forward bravely in Bastet's direction.  
  
"Mama warned us to stay away from ya. She sez ya dangerous. But I ain't afraid of anyone." Rama smiled. Bastet cringed, his smile identical to that of Soto's own smirk. "Just like daddy..." Bastet stayed silent, but a low growl rose in her throat.  
  
"Will daddy be home soon?" Shiva asked behind Rama. Bastet stared at his eyes, burning. Identical to Soto's. Bastet sighed.  
  
"Yes." Sheeba gasped. //It's one thing to talk to me. But to talk to someone who maybe threw her into her dark hell...// "Soto will be home very soon. Maybe tonight but it's past your bedtime. Go back to your... mother." Shiva, Ororo and Rama exchanged glaces and turned attension to Sheeba.  
  
"Sheebie take us to camp?" Ororo squeaked. Sheeba looked at the emotionless Bastet.  
  
"Yeah whatever." Sheeba lead the cubs back to camp. Bastet stared at the sky.  
  
"I love you... Soto."   
  
*********************************************************************************************************  
  
Please r/r. I beg ya. Please r/r. 


End file.
